A scissor cutter, for example, a gardening cutter, disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. D110500, or M503083, includes two overlapped cutting members pivotally connect to each other. Generally, the cutting members are prone to wear at their cutting edges and loosen at their pivot point after a period of frequent use. As a result, the scissoring action of the scissor cutter may become ineffective.